


Attention

by JordanLynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, charlie puth did this, im not telling you who cheats, lying, read it and find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanLynn/pseuds/JordanLynn
Summary: He cant stop staring. Blue eyes dancing over your moving frame, hand holding his drink nearly crushing the glass. He knows what you're doing, he know exactly what you're doing. And he's not going to do a damn thing about it.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Attention and How Long by Charlie Puth and youll totally understand why i had to write this. Enjoy, you savages.

If he wasn't so much bigger than you, you would have already slap him across that fucking handsome face and spit on his fucking chest. How _dare_ he?

 

You had been together for over a solid year, after all the bullshit with Thanos, he finally asked you to be his, in the most Asgardian way possible. All power and bright smiles and fucking just greatness in general. But, nothing great last for long without something going to shit or it just ending. 

 

So, when you walked in on him sucking faces with his "ex", you weren't _too_ surprised. You didn't even blink, or scream, or throw anything. You stood at the door way, staring at him, as he continues to shove his tongue down her throat, tasting her uvula. It wasn't until his brother came walking by, stopped, took three steps backward, did he finally break way from her face. 

 

"What an absolute displeasure, you dull creature." Loki spoke from behind you. 

 

"Darli-" Thor began.

 

You held your hand up, still staring at him, and spoke so softly, "Im going to grab my clothes and my bathroom necessities and i'll be out of your way." While pointing to your _shared_ dresser. 

 

That was three months ago. 

 

Three months of having to look at this mans face you thought you loved. Three months of having to deal with the fact Thor is back with Jane. Three months of anger brewing in your blood. Three months of coming up with the best revenge. The most savage revenge, even Loki hissed at the idea, but non the less said he would of course help. "Anything to bring displeasure to my fine brother." His words had encourage you farther, the cherry on top of this mountain cake. 

 

And that is how you ended up here, wearing the most beautiful floor length dress you have ever worn in your life. A sweetheart breast cut dress, with lace long sleeves; jet black fading into a beautiful gold at the waist; a slit to your mid-thigh. The heals you're wearing wrap around your ankle to you mid calf. You feel like a princess. The gold snakes wrapped around your arms so delicately, they look to be slithering along your skin as you dance. 

 

Loki is dressed in a pitch black suit, absolutely no other color is tied to him. Only black on black on black, just a splash of ocean from his eyes. He looks breathtaking. 

 

He spins you slowly to the music playing over Tony's large speakers, just only you two on the floor dancing away. You feel _his_ eyes on you more than you actually see _him_. Loki keeps whispering in your ear all the horrible jokes he can think of. Some down right stupid that you cant help but laugh, other so stupid you tell him so. "You're so stupid." You laugh against his jaw. You press you nose his skin, laughing softly. His left hand holds your right, his other on your spine as yours is on his bicep. It feels right. It feels so _natural_ with him. Hes tall, so beautiful, his voice sends a rumble through your chest every time he speaks or chuckles. You dance, looking up at him from under your lashes, smile naturally resting on your face, same as his. 

 

"But, you're laughing, so you must be rather stupid yourself." Loki speaks, jaw moving against your lips. 

 

You hum softly, closing your eyes as you both sway soothingly to the music. You can hear others are now starting to dance along side you both. "I guess so." Finally answering, you look back up at him. 

 

His cerulean eyes are already watching you. 

 

The music stops, changing into a more upbeat Tony Stark song, but you both stand there, staring at each other. The feeling that is flowing through you is so strong, you grip Loki's arm tighter. It feels like someone is pushing you into him, into his chest, into his heart. The thump of his chest is syncing up with yours. His pulse in his hand is pumping to the one in yours. You feel words slowly forming in your mouth, and as you go to speak them, you feel another set of hands place themselves on your hips and another voice that is most definitely not Loki's. 

 

"May I intrude and have this dance?" Thor speaks from beside you.

 

Loki moves his eyes from yours to the man next to you. His brows drop, small smile forming into a hard line, "No," he bites out, "she's currently dancing with me."

 

And let the plan begin! 

 

A clash of thunder is heard from outside, shaking the compound. "I didn't ask you, Loki, I asked-"

 

"No."

 

Thor snaps his head to you, looking into your eyes, "What?"

 

You smile, red lips pulling tight against your teeth, as your hand slides up Loki's bicep to cup his jaw, "No." You repeat. Your eyes move back to Loki, whose smiling fondly down at you, "Im already dancing with Loki." You press your nose against his chin, smiling brighter. 

 

Loki travels his hand from you lower spine to between your shoulder blades, pressing you harder to his body. "Go away, _brother_."

 

The flash of lightening causes you to jump and look around. Every one is now staring at you three, watching, waiting, whispering. Steve is pushing his way through the large crowd, Bucky close on his heels. Tony is messing with his metal bracelet, and the two spies are taking stance. When your eyes fall back to the brothers, you can not help the giggle that leaves your mouth. Thor looks at you as if you grew another head, confused at how you find this amusing. You lean in closer to him, whisper shouting, "I'm not yours anymore, Thor. Jane is looking rather irritated right now, though. You might want to explain to her why your causing up a storm." Loki chuckles at your pun.

 

Tony laughs loudly, tapping on Thor's arm, "Okay, Point Break, step back." 

 

After Tony gets Thor to back way, the music begins again, must more upbeat. Too dance-ie. 

 

Loki pulls you off the floor, away from the crowd, down a hallway to a row of rooms. He presses you against the nearest wall, caging you between his arms, "I'm going to kiss you now." he breaths against your mouth. 

 

And like...who the fuck would say no to him? Not you.

 

You grab his collar and pull him down to your mouth. The kiss is soft, yet hard and rough. His lips are soft, smooth, almost like kissing mini pillows. Its the best kiss you've ever received. 

 

As he pulls back, you chase after his lips. He laughs softly, placing a hand on your check, "I hope you know this is not part of the plan." He states against your parted lips.

 

You laugh, sliding your hands up his neck to his jaw, pressing your thumbs into the jut, "Oh, I know." You look up at him, "But I like the way this is going." And you press your lips back to his for a just as steamy kiss. 

 

You continue to kiss even as you stumble to the bedroom. Kiss as you tear each other clothes off. Kiss you as leave marks and kiss as you roll around the sheets. You kiss after you scream his name and continue to kiss as the thunder rumbles louder and the rain threaten to break the glass. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> JK. I lied to you. No Sigyn. like...no angst. I just wrote this because i felt like it.. But i wasnt going to tell you everything in the tags or the summery. Like..wheres the fun in that? HA. Anyways.
> 
> Thanks for reading, you savages. Give me ideas to write. I want more ideas. Can be any avenger. Please. Help.


End file.
